


Office Hours

by Just_Another_Day



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Identity Issues, M/M, Prostitution, Teacher/Student Roleplay, implied BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Day/pseuds/Just_Another_Day
Summary: Berenger expects the usual quiet afternoon alone with his computer and his papers. He gets something quite different.





	Office Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Fills the Student/Teacher, Penance/Punishment, and Anonymity (again, lol) squares of my Kink Bingo card.

Berenger startled slightly in his seat when he heard the unmistakeably impatient sound of a throat being cleared. It was rare that anyone bothered coming by to see him here except for in the week before assignments were due. Even the other faculty members had quickly figured out that he preferred to keep to himself while at work and tended to leave him mostly alone. So he'd expected to have the full afternoon to himself to complete the last of his class notes for later in the semester. Instead, Berenger looked up from his computer screen to see that someone was draping himself artfully against the doorframe of his open office door, clearly hoping to secure Berenger's attention.

"Good afternoon, Professor."

"What are you doing here?" Berenger asked.

"Why shouldn't I be here? These are your office hours aren't they, _Professor_?" Without waiting for an answer, never mind an invitation, he stepped the rest of the way into the office and shut the door behind him.

Berenger sighed. This was hardly the time or the place for this. But he was fairly sure it would be more trouble than it was worth to just send his visitor away without humouring him a little.

"My office hours are reserved for students. And I'm afraid I don't recall having ever seen you in my lectures or tutorials before." 

"Oh you'd definitely have remembered me." He wasn't wrong; he definitely would have stood out in every way, even in the thick crowd of the students who attended Berenger's classes. 

"Then we have a problem, since class attendance is mandatory," Berenger pointed out.

"Is it? That's a shame. I guess you'll just have to punish me for skipping them."

"So I will," Berenger agreed. "The penalty is losing ten percent of your grade."

His brow furrowed slightly. That obviously hadn't been the response he'd expected. But he recovered himself quickly. Breezily, he said, "Then I guess I'll just have to make the marks up elsewhere. I'm sure you could help me with that. I was thinking that maybe you could assist me outside of normal class time. I do so much better with one-on-one assistance."

"That's not really how it works," said Berenger. "Anyone who can't make it to classes should consider postponing taking this course until another semester when it can be worked it into their schedule. I'd recommend speaking to an academic advisor."

Something of his frustration showed, but he pushed it aside. He was obviously trying to appear casual as he leaned against the edge of Berenger's desk until he was practically perching on the corner of the wood. "I don't think I'd be comfortable doing that. I'd really rather talk to you, Professor. I feel so comfortable with you. And I promise that I'm willing and eager to learn anything you have to offer."

Berenger held in a sigh, barely. "You want to review some of the content?"

"Sure."

"Which part?"

"How about the entire _body_ of work. Textbooks are so dry. I can't learn unless it's more… interactive." His lips curled. "With rewards when I get it right to motivate me, of course. I bet you could help me with that sort of thing, couldn't you?"

"I really couldn't, I'm afraid." 

"I could make it worth your while," he said suggestively.

Berenger scoffed, "Worth the steady career I'd lose if I acted inappropriately with a student enrolled in my course? I don't think so."

Without the slightest trace of shame in his voice, he said, "Oh please. You're underselling me. I'm worth far more than just some silly teaching job."

He certainly was smug, wasn't he? 

"Anyway," he added flippantly, "you don't need to worry about any of that. You won't lose your job."

"No?"

"No. Because I'm not actually a student."

Ok, Berenger was pretty sure he was getting a headache now. "Then what exactly are we doing here?"

"I was sent here to push you to say something incriminating and record it so that my employer could ruin you and steal your research. But I've decided I like you too much to do that to you without giving you the opportunity to beat their offer. What will you pay me to help you instead?"

Berenger blinked. "What? No. That's enough, Ancel. I'm not roleplaying some completely ridiculous academic spy versus spy drama with you right now."

"Well you were making the student-and-teacher thing so boring!" Ancel complained. "I had to make it interesting somehow, didn't I? I thought you'd at least bend me over your desk or something. But of course you wouldn't be able to just have a little fun for once."

"If you didn't want realism, then maybe you shouldn't have come to my very real workplace," Berenger pointed out. "Where I'm supposed to be doing actual work, no matter how boring you might find it."

"Oh. So if we did it at home instead…" Ancel smirked. "Would you give me a good caning for skiving off my work? I'll make sure I properly earn it."

Berenger tried to hide his flush behind a façade of professionalism. "Ancel," he chastised.

"Relax. Like you said, it's not exactly a spy drama here. No one's pressing their ear to your door listening in, are they? And even if they were, so what? I'd just convince them that I'm some random off the street who stopped by to harass you against your will. Or, you know, you could even mention the truth. If you weren't ashamed of me."

Tell his colleagues that Berenger was paying Ancel for his ongoing company? That was bound to go over just about as well as an affair with a student would have. Though perhaps by 'truth' Ancel had actually just meant the cover story that Ancel was his boyfriend (which Berenger only _wished_ was the truth).

"I'm not ashamed of you," Berenger said, entirely candidly. No man in his right mind wouldn't want to present Ancel as his partner to the whole world if he could. Berenger might be a little ashamed of _himself_ whenever he really stopped to think about the fact that he needed to constantly shell out money just to have someone like Ancel pay the least bit of attention to him, but that was an entirely different matter. 

Ancel huffed, obviously not convinced. He looked legitimately unhappy. That had been what Berenger had been hoping to avoid by playing along with him at first.

"I'm really not," Berenger insisted. "I enjoy showing you off. Just not at work. How about I take you out for a nice dinner tonight instead?"

That perked Ancel up, just as Berenger knew it would. "I would need a new outfit to wear," Ancel said. 

Of course he would. Luckily, Berenger's bank account could afford to take the hit. 

"And then afterwards," said Ancel, "when we get back to your place, you can put me in detention. I react best to the _hands on_ approach, just so you know."

Berenger really wasn't going to be able to convince Ancel that he needed his professional and personal lives to be entirely separate, was he? In that case, he supposed that it was better to bring his work home with him (sort of) than the alternative.

And it wasn't like there was anything Ancel had ever wanted to try so far that Berenger hadn't ended up enjoying. 

Not when it was Ancel himself that Berenger actually liked. But it would surely be a mistake to admit that and give Ancel even more power over him than he already had. 

So Berenger managed to shuffle Ancel out of his office (Berenger's credit card pressed flush against his palm doubtless helped convince him). 

Berenger was probably considerably less effective at pretending that he wasn't going to spend the rest of the afternoon too busy thinking about Ancel to go back to concentrating on his actual work. Berenger would just bet that that was exactly what Ancel had been hoping for in coming here like this. And as per usual, Ancel would get his way.


End file.
